cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Boom
An alien who won the first SMF CAW search. He is very mysterious, and not much is known. Is also one time SMF Champion and a 7 time SMF Hardcore Champion. He was made by the user by the name of The3Kings SMF Career CAW Search 2007 Boom was one of the competitors in the search, and won the search by defeating Jaxx at the Royal Fumble. ]] Hardcore Championship As a reward, Chuck Norris gave Boom the SMF Hardcore Title, but soon lost it to John Cena. He regianed it later that night against Hardcore Holly.On the following WAR, he lost the Hardcore Title to Randy Orton, until Teryo Law suggested to him to regain it, which he did. It was revealed on SmackaDown that he had joined up with the The Lawyu Boyz.On Speed, he had an open invitational for the Hardcore Title, and he lost it to Hardcore Holly. He would regain it later by defeating Rhyno. On Saturday Evening Main Event, he lost the Hardcore Title again to Randy Orton.The following WAR, Boom won it back with Boom's alien pose, \m/_0_\m/, knocking out Randy Orton somehow. But Boretista walked in on Boom and he fell asleep. Teryo Law was lurking around backstage and Teryo called upon a ref to pin Boom in his sleep. Teryo got a silent pin and won the hardcore title from Boom.Boom fought Randy Orton at Bitchamania, and he won back the SMF Hardcore Championship, however he lost it once more after the match to Hardcore Holly. Title Hunt/SMF Champion Boom appeared to go heel, and he screwed Chuck Norris out of his match at the Clash 2008. Since then Boom became very angry and frustrated. Boom won the SMF Championship after defeating Ronald McDonald due to the Kodak prize giving away two world title shots instead of one which was thought to be believed, with help of UWO's The Rob. Boom would later lose the SMF Championship to Chris Lowell at the 2008 Royal Fumble. Upon the conclusion of the CPV it was revealed that the T-1000 had kidnapped and impersonated Chris Lowell. The T-1000 was then recognized as the actual winner of the SMF Championship. Boom appeared at Bitchamania 2008 and faced Chuck Norris in a losing in the climax of their fued.Boom would also be voted in to fight for the SMF Title in a Hell in the Cell match at Cyber Sexy Summer 2010 but would lose after Shindu Basa hit a F5 from inside the ring to the top of the cell. Noob Wrestling League (2014 - Present) Debut & Feud with CM Punk (2014 - Present) Boom debuted in the NWL on the April 2nd in a NWL Championship Tournament Match against CM Punk. He would end up losing the match. His next match would be a win against Christian Torres in a Money in the Bank Qualifying Match on April 30th. Boom would lose to Vincent Andolini the Wednesday before the CPV. At NWL Money in the Bank, Boom would be unsuccessful and winning the contract. The following NWL episode he almost pinned CM Punk to become the #1 Contender to the NWL Championship. Punk would take exception to this and try to prove he was better than Boom. At NWL Summerslam Punk would beat Boom, however the following Wednesday Boom would beat Punk in a rematch. The third and final match between the two of them would take place at NWL Extreme Rules in a Submission Match. After a competitive match, Boom would end up getting Punk to tapout, winning the match. After the match both men showed mutual respect to each other and shook hands. Boom would then enter the Royal Rumble Match at #15 but would get eliminated #15 by Chaz Parker. The following Wednesday, he would compete in the #1 Contenders match for the NWL Intercontinental Championship, but would be unsuccessful. RKDA Career Boom appeared at Eclipse 1, wearing the SMF title, claiming that he came to RKDA to "escape the SMF Craziness". Rick Astley, Eclipse GM, gave Boom a chance at the Anime World Title, since he was the SMF champion at the time, providing he defeat Satoshi in a No DQ match. Boom entered this match, and won, thanks to a timely interference by current Hyper Dimension Champion, Rock Hardy, who was looking for Revenge on Satoshi, due to an earlier attack. Later on, Boom went on to win the RKDA leg of the King of Anime Tournament. He will face off against reps from ACW, PAWL and Pride AC for the maximum prize. In wrestling Finishing moves and Signatures ]] *''Boomerang/Chicka-Chicka Boom *Boom (F-5)'' *''Sonic Boom (Giant Swing)'' *''Boom Town (Last Ride/Batista Bomb)'' *Spear *Elbow Drop from the corner *Boom Drop Championships and accomplishments *'Story Mode Federation' **SMF Championship (1 time) **SMF Hardcore Championship (7 time) **SMF Tag Team Championship (1 Time) (w/Danny Jackpot) **SMF CAW Search Winner 2007 **Kodak Prize Winner *[[Rocket's_Championship_Wrestling_Federation|'Random Kickass Destruction Association' ]] **First ever No. 1 Contender to the Anime World Title **Reigning King of RKDA *'Noob Wrestling League' Entrance Music *"Lucifer's Angel" by The Rasmus (SMF/NWL) Category:Featured Articles Category:SMF